(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a capacity regulating apparatus for compressors, and more particularly to a compressor that in the capacity regulating process the undesirable friction between the relevant parts may be reduced to a minimal level and the unwanted effects due to the misalignments between the relevant parts may be minimized so that a compressor can operate more smoothly and its efficiency may be increased.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The capacity regulator, and hence the load level, of the compressors available on the market for the present time is typically achieved by the adjustment of the relative orientation between the sliding member and the two rotors. The sliding member is housed in a motion barrel and is coupled to the rod. Also, the piston and the sliding member are fixedly attached to the rod. A misalignment amongst the sliding member, the piston and the rod occurs easily if the tolerances between these parts are too relatively large.
In addition, the sliding member is housed in the motion barrel of a compressor, and the sliding member makes contact with the rotors and the inner walls of the motion barrel; therefore, a lubricant is applied on these contact surfaces to reduce the friction on these surfaces. Such compressor and the use of lubricant may adversely affect the sliding process of the sliding member easily. Plus, if these is a misalignment between the relevant parts, the sliding member will not be able to smoothly move axially in the motion barrel and a jamming or a malfunction of the sliding may even take place, disabling the chamber adjustment capability of the compressor.